A feasibility study is being conducted toward development of a stand-alone database product for personal computers featuring linked access to multiple databases of interest to molecular biologists. All data and access software will be located on a Compact Disk so that no connection to external computer resources will be required. The databases envisaged include GenBank (Tm), Protein Identification Resource, Medline abstracts, Science Citation Index, sequence similarity cluster trees, and X-ray Crystallographic data.